Blind Rage Giant
by wulfenheim
Summary: How different would the events of Bleach be if Ichigo's Zanpakutou was different? Watch as Ichigo carves through his enemies warhammer style! AN: This is my first Bleach fanfic


(AN: This is my first Bleach fic so go easy on me please)

Lord of Skulls:

Prologue : The Red Thirst

Ichigo scowled as he tried desperately to reach the top of whatever hole he'd been dumped into. The challenge was to reach the top of the hole before the chain on his chest would completely eat itself, but the chain on his chest was eating itself at such a fast rate that he'd more than likely turn into a Hollow at anytime. If that happens, he'd never be able to save Rukia. Then he'd be killed by Urahara shortly after turning into a monster. The same monster that had killed his mother.

"DAMN!" He yelled under his breath as he tried once again to run up a vertical wall, which of course failed miserably. He fell to the ground with a thud and hit his head in the process. His vision dulled, his senses failed, and darkness quickly overtook him. He never even noticed that the chain on was just about to finish eating itself.

And No one, not even Urahara, noticed the sudden distortion of reiatsu.

...

_Ichigo opened his eyes and saw a crimson sky. There was no sun, no clouds and no birds. Just an endless sea of crimson, floating above him. Ichigo got up from his current position and took in the environment that was before him. What he saw, shook him down to his core. _

_'A NIGHTMARE!' He yelled as he clutched his head and averted his eyes from the horror before him. 'NO!...THIS CAN'T BE REAL!'_

_Fear and the stench of death, weighed heavily upon the air. He couldn't look at it for one more second. The scene before him would make any person empty out the contents in their stomach. It was like Satan's personal twisted garden of eden._

_'What is this place?'_

_An endless field of skulls and mangled corpses skewered into massive brass pikes. Blood was flowing endlessly on the ground and forming geisers and fountains of boiling blood. Skin, entrails and bones littered across the field among the bloody skulls of fresh dead. Raging torrents of blood flowed as rivers. _

_"__**DO YOU ENJOY IT!?"**__ A dark and demonic voice said from behind him. Ichigo whipped around and saw a sight that would etch itself into his mind for as long as he lived. Massive brass towers that towered above the red sky. Red and purple flames dancing around a skull-decorated throne, and a demonic figure sitting upon it. This figure was tall, at around 15 meters tall. It had red skin, ram-like horns, burning eyes and a brass armour that only covered the shoulders and loins. __**"SO...WE MEET AT LAST"**_

_"Who are you?...and more importantly, where am I?" Ichigo asked, with fear evident in his voice. The dark and twisted ambience of this place, added with the malevolence of this entity before him, was making him tremble._

_**"I AM...*%^$#..." **__The entity bellowed. "__**THIS IS PLACE IS A REPRESENTATION OF YOUR MIND"**_

_"A rep-WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled. "I don't remember being a bloodthirsty monster who slaughters people, and I sure as hell don't enjoy this sight!"_

_"__**TRUE, YOUR WEAK AND FEEBLE MIND CANNOT COMPREHEND BEAUTY AS IT IS" **__The entity said, its voice like thunder. __**"IT MATTERS NOT"**_

_**"NOW, FIND YOUR ZANPAKUTOU AMONG THESE GRAVES!" **__The voice yelled as it raised up its right hand. An entire mountain of graves erupted behind Ichigo, causing him to stumble and fall flat on the skull-littered ground. __**"IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL BECOME A HOLLOW. THE VERY MONSTER THAT KILLED YOUR MOTHER! NOW SUCCEED AND EARN MY POWER!"**_

_The massive entity disappeared after saying those words, and Ichigo could clearly see that the place was quickly falling apart._

_"How am I suppose to find a swo-Wait! Uryu mentioned that Shinigami have red spirit ribbons..._

...

A dark and malevolent energy washed over the entire town of Karakura.

'What is this reiatsu!?' Tessai internally yelled as he felt the wild reiatsu. It wasn't overly powerful, and it certainly wasn't even near captain-level. But what was startling was its berserk nature. It was a raging wild river that was threatening to destroy everything in its path.

Tessai's eyes widened when the bonds that sealed Ichigo suddenly ripped apart, and black blur suddenly shot upwards, a huge cloud of dust followed suit. The three, Jinta, Ururu and Urahara, flinched in surprise when a huge mushroom cloud suddenly formed from the hole they'd thrown Ichigo in.

"Hey Strawberry! Is that you!?" Jinta yelled out, but there was no reply. Instead, all he could hear was a low growl. It was barely audible, but he could still hear it coming from the dust cloud. "Well it seems like the poor guy turned into a Hol-"

"I wouldn't jump to such a conclusion just yet Jinta-kun" Urahara said with a slight grin plastered on his face. "Take a look for yourself"

The dust wasn't settling, in fact it seemed to be getting even more intensely packed. But a figure could be seen walking out from said dust storm. No, it wasn't exactly called walking...more like lumbering...and the clear sound of a...

'That sounds suspiciously like a chainsaw...' Urahara thought. His guess was confirmed when he saw Ichigo come out of the dust storm with a...chainsword? It was blood-red in color. The teeth of on the saw were at least 3 inches long and an inch wide. That would definitely bring out a LOT of blood. In fact, the weapon looked like something that was meant to kill in the most brutal way possible and in the most painful way possible. 'What a strange Zanpakutou'

Even stranger was the fact that Ichigo's shinigami robes seemed to be soaked in blood.

His robes were now different from the normal shinigami robes. For one thing, they were plain white, discounting, of course, the fact that it was covered in bloodstains from the neckline to the legs. Then there was his obi, or the lack thereof. In its place was a black belt with ornate depictions of skulls, and a matching skull buckle that was made of brass, and it too was dripping with blood. Then there was Ichigo's glowing red eyes and blood tears falling from them.

"Ummm...Kurosaki-san.." Urahara said, trying to break the silence that was created by Ichigo's new and terrifying appearance. Ichigo's reiatsu, though below captain level and wasn't even all that impressive in magnitude, held something that was rare among shinigami and Hollow alike, even the captain commander didn't have it. That was the outward portrayal of emtion being released by Ichigo's reiatsu, and that emotion was blind rage."Lesson three can begin now...all you have to do is take my hat"

Ichigo's response was to lower his head a bit and repeating the words...

"Take...hat" With that, he disappeared. It wasn't a shunpo and it certainly wasn't a teleport. It was just him taking a very powerful step that propelled his body so fast whilst forming a giant creater where he once stood. His body disappeared, and the only thing that had saved Urahara from getting decapitated was his instincts. Urahara could clearly hear the sound of Ichigo hitting something else. He turned around and saw Ichigo inside a large crater, no doubt formed by him after his attacked missed.

'That...was...close' Urahara thought to himself as he took in Ichigo's newfound strength. Then he noticed something that would make most people squeamish. Ichigo's left arm had been twisted to a point that the bones could be clearly seen jutting out his flesh. A shower of gore was coming out of his arm, pieces of flesh could be seen on the ground beside him. 'His earlier attack must've caused this...Still...that's gotta be quite painful'

Quite contrary to Urahara's assumption, Ichigo simply stared at his severely broken arm before proceeding to rip it off. This one act made Kisuke's, and pretty much everyone who saw it, face turn white with shock. People NEVER just cut off their own arms, and Ichigo RIPPED it off. But Urahara was unable to ponder on this much longer as Ichigo was upon him once again, creating another crater with his initial step.

"Ichigo stop! You're bleeding too much!" Kisuke yelled at Ichigo, who didn't even look like he noticed his own chopped arm. Blood was showering all over the place. Even Urahara's clothing were now stained in blood. But then something happened. Something that made everyone there take a step back in surprise.

Ichigo's arm, or what was left of it, started vibrating. Then an entire skeletal hand shot out from the soft flesh beneath. Followed by nerves and muscles that rapidly coiled around the bone. Lastly, the skin came and covered the exposed muscles and nerves. It was as if his arm was never ripped from his shoulder. Only the ripped sleeves of his robes indicated that something happened to his arm.

'Instant regeneration!?' Everyone gasped. Only hollows would normally possess such an ability. A Shinigami in possession of such an ability was never even heard of.

Ichigo threw a blind left hook at Urahara, who was able to dodge it. But his mistake was to dodge to the right, which made him a perfect target for Ichigo's chainsword.

"SING BENIHIME!" Urahara was VERY lucky at this point. Lucky that his thin sword was able to deflect Ichigo's chainsaw. 'It seems his Zanpakutou trades away some mental attributes in exchange for raw strength and instant regeneration'

...

(2 HOURS LATER:)

'Man...this battle is turning into a war..' Urahara mused. His battle with the Berserk Ichigo was really hard on his part. Fatigue eventually caught up to him, but Ichigo didn't even look like he was tired. He would jsut go at it again like a madman and ignore any and all damage he would recieve from Kisuke as a result of his head-on charges.

"Chikasumi no Tate!" Urahara was tired. Too tired to have dodged Ichigo's attack. Only the red shield, provided by his Zanpakutou, saved him from getting sliced up by a chainsaw. But Ichigo didn't stop there. He just kept hitting the shield over and over again, not even bothering to strike at another place. 'What the hell is he doing?'

Then, everything happened so fast that even Urahara himself wasn't aware of it until Ichigo's blood sprayed all over his face.

'Oh no' Was all Urahara could think of when he realised that he had stabbed Ichigo's heart. He'd reacted out of muscle memory. His instincts commanded his body to move and so it did. All without the decision making of his brain.

Either he'd forgotten about Ichigo's high-speed regeneration, or he was just too shocked at the moment. Ichigo spat out blood as he raised his left hand and grabbed Urahara's blade. What he did next, like everything else he did earlier, shocked them all. He plunged the blade deeper into his chest and raised his chainsword high for a vertical swing. Kisuke saw this and shunpo'ed away, but left his sword in Ichigo's chest as he did not have enough time to remove it.

'A true berserker indeed' He thought as he watched Ichigo grab the hilt of Benehime, and throw it away. Urahara also noticed that his head felt lighter all of a sudden. He reached for the top of his head and saw that his hat wasn't there anymore. Taking a look at Ichigo's chainsaw/sword/Zanpakutou, he saw that his hat was now being slowly shredded.

The red tint of his eyes started disappearing, and so did his berserker state. The Chainsaw glowed for a few seconds before turning into an ordinary looking katana with a red handguard. His Shinigami robes also reverted back to normal. Complete with the obi and black cloth.

'So that's how his Zanpakutou works' Everyone thought as it became clear as to how Ichigo's Zanpakutou operated. Ichigo fell unconscious, with Kisuke's hat safe in his left hand. 'His abilities seem to be hazardous to himself'

DEEP WITHIN ICHIGO's MINDSCAPE:

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA" **His Zanpakutou spirit bellowed in a tyranical laughter. "**WITNESS TRUE POWER!"**

**END oF CHApter**

(AN: I'm trying to give Ichigo the image of a Khornate berserker search if you don't know what a Khornate Berserker is and click on cover image if you're wondering what his Zanpakutou looks like)


End file.
